gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The 2nd Furry War
The 2nd Furry War is another name for the continuation of the Gamer-Furry war. After a ceasefire was signed during December of 2018, hostilities between the two sides were constant. Groups of Furries and Gamers alike continued to attack the other sides, completely ignoring the ceasefire. Relations slowly fell apart and by the end of January, hostilities had renewed. This renewed hostility later turned back into a full out war. Any and all negotiations for peace have been rejected by the Furry Command, leaving the war to rage on between the two. Build-Up In late January 2019, the Furries launched a surprise attack, breaking the ceasefire agreement. This attack left 209 dead, including civilians. In retaliation, Gamers launched a large operation against the Furries on January 30th, retaking key territory in Europe. The operation caused many hard-fought bloody battles, with the result leading to the removal of the Spanish furry occupation force and liberation of Northern Japan. Following these attacks, Gamer command met in person for the first time since the ceasefire was called in December and officially decided to call the war the 2nd Furry War. No Furry February When the month of February began, the Gamers enacted a plan called No Furry February. The plan dictated that during February, Furries shall no longer be captured, instead being executed by the Gamers. This plan was created for two reasons. The primary reason was that it would show the Furries the lengths Gamers were willing to go to, hopefully forcing them to surrender. The second reason was that it would thin the Furry population in captivity, as the Gamers feared that if many more were captured they would be able to break out and surround forces on the front lines. In an act of defiance toward Gamers, a Furry who was attempting to intimidate them revealed the existence of Operation ‘Forepaw’, a Furry plan meant to counteract No Furry February. Gamer spies were yet to uncover this information. The Gamers quickly created countermeasures that would counteract any plans made by the Furries to stop No Furry February from occuring. On the 2nd of February, a Furry sent a message to the Gamers claiming to have captured some of their comrades. However, this matter was not pursued further, which lead Gamers to believe it was a hoax. On February 15th, the Gamers lost contact with their key ally the Soviets. This was not resolved for many weeks, leading to problems in operations beng conducted in Europe by both parties. One notable example is from March 1st, when a huge Furry fleet left from the Northern USA carrying an entire field army of furry infantry and other Furry tech toward Europe. Without communication, the Gamers were unable to warn the Soviets of the incoming force. This is also what lead the Soviet-European Retreat. The End of the Second Furry War On October 12th, the second war officially ended. After the war ended, the Bronies were seen as a target as they built up numbers. As a result, a Cold War occurred between the gamers and bronies. In the meantime, the Countryhumans had almost left the USF to be absorbed by the USGR. The ending of the war was a giant event that meant the temporary end of suffering for men, women, and children through the world. Category:War